


playing hard to get just means you'll get it hard

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shrunkyclunks, Sub Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve slots one of his legs forward, kicking it between Bucky’s shins and raising an expectant eyebrow. “You wanted this, sweetheart, you might as well get to it. Or do you need me to tell you what to do?” Bucky opens his mouth to answer, but Steve interrupts him. “Don’t answer that, I already know the answer. ‘Course you do, honey, I know how dumb you get when you want something to rub that pretty cock on.” He settles back more comfortably and lays a hand over his own erection, squeezing gently. “Rub against my leg, pretty boy. That’s the only way you’re gonna come.” He smiles, and Bucky burns with the way that he can tell it’s at his expense. “I’ll be nice and let you hold onto me. Okay?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 278





	playing hard to get just means you'll get it hard

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on my Tumblr ages ago lmao but I made some edits and am putting it here too <3 enjoy!

“You wanna play hard to get, baby? That’s awful cute,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear. Bucky has to swallow down the high-pitched noise threatening to break free at the feeling of Steve’s hand tightening in his hair, breath hot and heavy on his neck.

He does let out a little sigh when Steve slides a hand up under his shirt- or well, actually it’s _Steve’s_ shirt, the one he had taken off Steve the night before and buttoned up on himself before leaving the bedroom. The larger man’s palm is warm and rough in a way that feels amazing against the sensitive skin of his stomach. “Can’t have you thinking I’m easy, Rogers,” he whispers, eyes falling shut. He leans back against the solidness of Steve’s shoulder, relaxing his neck and leaving it bared, invitation for Steve to hopefully fit his other hand around it. Ironic, considering Bucky’s supposed to be playing hard to get right now, but hey- if it gets his boyfriend to choke him a little, he’s fine with it.

Steve seizes the opportunity, chuckling at the display. He moves his free hand up and grips at Bucky’s throat with it, just tight enough for Bucky to wheeze a little when he tries to take in a breath. “But you _are_ easy, Buck,” he says conversationally, as if Bucky should already know that, like it’s common knowledge that he’s dumb for not being aware of. It makes Bucky ‘s head go a little fuzzy with embarrassment, and at the same time he’s speaking, Steve starts pinching at Bucky’s nipples. This added to his casual tone he’s using makes Bucky whimper a little, pushing his ass back against Steve’s erection. “You’re my slut, aren’t you, baby? We both know it. _I_ sure do.”

Bucky protests weakly, still trying to keep the cat and mouse game going, but he’s losing his patience with the whole matter the more Steve touches him. “Not a _slut_ , Steve.” Steve’s fingernail digs into his nipple a little at the same time he squeezes his other hand tighter and Bucky lets out a strangled moan. “Not a slut,” he repeats weakly, in hopes the other man will react again.

“Sure look like a slut. Sound slutty even when you’re trying to deny it,” Steve says huskily. He drops his hand from Bucky’s chest and pushes up the bottom of his shirt instead. The cold air tickles his stomach a little, goosebumps prickling up. “Look down, honey, look at that pretty cock.”

Bucky whines in embarrassment but obeys Steve’s order and looks down at his erection anyways. He’s fully hard already, cockhead peeking up over the waistband of his underwear. It looks obscene, tip flushed red and practically dripping out pre-come. Steve huffs out a fond laugh into his hair and slides his hand down to wrap around it.

“Yeah, you look pretty slutty to me right now,” Steve hums. He swipes his thumb through the wetness at the head and spreads it around. Bucky gasps out loud at the feeling, pushing up into it and rocking back down to rub his ass against Steve’s stiff cock behind him. “You’re standing here in my kitchen with your pretty cock out, baby. You’re in my house, in my clothes, and in my hand. You know what that means?”

Bucky exhales shakily, throat still constricted slightly by Steve’s hold on it. “No,” he says quietly, eyes still fixed on Steve’s hand stroking slowly at his dick. He can’t take his eyes off it.

“Means you’re _mine_ , sweetheart,” Steve croons, tone almost sickeningly sweet. “Aren’t you?” He tightens both his hands and speeds up a little, making Bucky cry out hoarsely, dizzy with arousal. “Say it, darling, or I’ll stop touching you,” he says, voice going harder with the command. “Only I get to touch what’s mine, and if you aren’t mine then I guess I just won’t touch you at all.”

“No, no,” Bucky rasps out, hands coming up to tug at the arm Steve has wrapped around his front. He doesn’t fight to move it away, just grips it tightly like he’s holding onto it for dear life. Steve seems to take pity on him, loosening the hand fitted around Bucky’s neck so Bucky can breathe a little easier and whimper “I’m yours, Stevie, I’m yours.”

Steve hand on his cock doesn’t let up or go faster, just keeps up the same not-enough pace. Bucky wants to beg, and he’s about to, but Steve whispers harshly in his ear before he can draw himself together enough to get the words out. “If you’re mine, darling, then what do you call me?” Bucky doesn’t answer, too preoccupied with watching his cockhead pop in and out of Steve’s grip, slickness glistening on his palm. It looks pretty, the flushed redness of it against Steve’s golden skin contrasting nicely with the pale blue of Steve’s shirt. He feels pretty, he feels owned, he-

Steve stops stroking him and Bucky gives out a devastated cry at the loss. He doesn’t have time to protest before Steve takes his hand away completely, spins him around, and has him shoved against the kitchen island with a thick thigh shoved between his legs. Steve’s face is stern, and Bucky can feel himself go doe eyed. He can’t help it, Steve is so gorgeous and commanding when they’re together like this, and it’s beautiful. Not to mention hot as fuck. Steve leans in and grips his chin. “I _asked_ what you call me, Bucky. Tell me, or I’ll have you on your knees to suck me off and won’t touch you for a week after.” His voice is low and raspy in a way Bucky knows is going to be starring in his wet dreams for a month.

“I call you Sir,” Bucky says softly. He’s practically shaking with how strung out he is, and he’s pretty sure that if Steve didn’t have him held up right now, he’d be too weak to stand on his own. He feels shivery from the way Steve’s thigh feels pressing against his dick. Steve’s not wearing pants, just briefs and a cut off shirt. The skin and soft hair of his leg feels so good, and Bucky suddenly wants nothing more than to rub off against it, aching for some more stimulation on his cock. His hips jerk the slightest bit, and of course Steve notices. He notices everything.

He smiles at Bucky, seemingly amused. “Aw, sweetheart. You wanna hump my leg? You that desperate?” he cooes. Bucky makes a devastated little noise and hides his face in Steve’s chest. Of course he does, but he doesn’t want to _say it_. His face burns at the thought. Luckily, Steve seems to take mercy on him and strokes his hair with a soothing hand. “It’s okay, baby, I know you can’t help it. Just so needy for it, huh?” Bucky nods, but his face is still buried in Steve’s pecs, so he doesn’t see the way Steve’s expression turns wicked. “C’mon, babydoll, lemme get you somewhere comfortable and your Sir will give you what you need.”

Bucky dazedly lets himself be led out of the kitchen by his hand, cock still hard and bobbing against his stomach with every step. He’s so lucky, he thinks dreamily. Steve is the best Sir he could ask for. The best boyfriend, too.

About one minute later when Steve has him in the living room on his knees in front of the couch, he’s thinking along very different lines. Steve is a bastard, a sadistic one at that. One who likes to humiliate his boyfriend excessively, apparently.

Steve is sitting in front of him on the couch, legs spread, relaxed against the back cushions like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He has a lazy smile on his face, looking down at Bucky, kneeling between his thighs. Bucky is already red in the face. He knows where this is headed, and by the crook of Steve’s smile, he’s well aware that Bucky knows exactly what game they’re going to be playing.

Steve slots one of his legs forward, kicking it between Bucky’s shins and raising an expectant eyebrow. “You wanted this, sweetheart, you might as well get to it. Or do you need me to tell you what to do?” Bucky opens his mouth to answer, but Steve interrupts him. “Don’t answer that, I already know the answer. ‘Course you do, honey, I know how dumb you get when you want something to rub that pretty cock on.” He settles back more comfortably and lays a hand over his own erection, squeezing gently. “Rub against my leg, pretty boy. That’s the only way you’re gonna come.” He smiles, and Bucky burns with the way that he can tell it’s at his expense. “I’ll be nice and let you hold onto me. Okay?” He says it sweetly, like he’s doing Bucky a kindness.

Bucky has to take a minute to collect himself, settling his body to curl around Steve’s leg so his cock bumps against it, gripping Steve’s hips and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s thigh. He feels more humiliated than he ever has before, and that’s saying a lot with Steve, but it also feels good. Safe, since he knows that no matter what Steve has him do, he trusts him. Still, he’s not sure he can do it, but he wants to come, wants to be good for Steve. He lifts his head and bites his lip, looking at Steve imploringly. “Sir?” he asks quietly. Steve tilts his head and looks at him, eyes softening.

“Yeah, sunshine?” he asks gently.

“Can I- will you let me hold one of your hands? Please?” His voice is tiny, and somehow this feels almost more embarrassing than the idea of humping his boyfriend’s leg in the living room until he comes. Steve nods immediately.

“Of course, Buck. I just want you to feel good, I’ll give you whatever you need. You’re being so good for me, after all.” He offers up the hand that isn’t on his dick and Bucky grabs it, dragging the palm down to curl up against it where his face was pressed into Steve’s thigh before. He feels better now, but he takes one last look at Steve before he lowers his face again.

All it takes is a gentle “ _move, darling_ ” and Bucky obeys. His hips work, rubbing his sensitive cock against Steve’s shin. It feels good, and after a minute, he starts letting out pleasured noises into Steve’s thigh.

“Does it feel good?” Steve asks, voice raspy. Bucky nods and whimpers, trying to go faster, get enough stimulation to start getting close. It’s working, but he’s not there yet. He needs more, and as promised, Steve gives it to him. “Not even a half hour ago you were trying to play hard to get for me, babydoll,” he says lowly. “Pretending like you aren’t my slut. And now look where you are. Humping my leg just because I told you to. You’re so sweet, angel. So needy and good for me, you know I love it, right? I love you, sweetheart, you’re so good for me. Keep going, make yourself come on me. Come on my leg, get me filthy.”

The words help, sending a heat to Bucky’s stomach that makes him whimper. He’s starting to get closer, more desperate. He unwraps the grip he has on Steve’s hand, shoves two of the fingers into his mouth and starts sucking on them. Steve lets out a satisfied hum from above, and Bucky warms from the approval. It pushes him even closer. He moves his hips faster, humping more frantically and gasping at the feeling. He’s close, so close, and he wants it so bad.

When Steve starts talking again, _that’s_ what really sends him over the edge.

“You know why playing hard to get doesn’t work, sweetheart?” Steve asks roughly. Bucky lets out a sad noise, mouth still preoccupied with Steve’s fingers. Steve doesn’t mind, just continues on in an increasingly wrecked voice. He must have his hand down his own pants now, from the noises Bucky can hear. “I already have you, baby. I don’t need to get you, because you’re already mine.” Bucky moans, loud and unabashed, humping desperately at Steve’s leg, close enough that he can feel it building up in his stomach, he’s so close, he’s so-

_“You belong to me, Bucky. You’re mine, my darling, my sweetheart, my babydoll. My slut. That’s all for me, Bucky, that’s all for your Sir.”_

Bucky gasps as he goes over the edge, spilling hot and wet onto Steve’s shin. Steve’s orgasm follows only a few seconds later, hand moving hard and fast over his cock. He comes into his hand with a ragged groan, and afterwards moves his knee to make Bucky lift his head, blinking foggily. Steve holds a hand out, covered in his release, and offers it to Bucky, who leans forward and licks at it, cleaning it up while Steve pets his hair with his other hand. Even though his fingers are still covered in Bucky’s saliva and it’s getting in Bucky’s hair, Bucky doesn’t mind.

If playing hard to get ends up this way every time, he’s going to have to do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk about stevebucky w me on Tumblr @ mareviils :) comments and kudos make me happy.


End file.
